waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for Stronghold
Battle for Stronghold is a minigame in War of Legends where alliances battle against other alliances to gain control of strongholds. Strongholds can only be taken or defended once a week, and there are various stages of preparation before alliances can go for battle (see Stages). __TOC__ History Battle of Stronghold was released on 25 June 2010War of Legends - News List - The Battle for Stronghold - Update!. It was announced on 21 May 2010War of Legends - News List - Our next War of Legends update and again on 5 July 2010War of Legends - News List - New Content - Strongholds are here!. An in-game alliance competition, Nuwa's Paradise Challenge, was organised as a prelude to its releaseWar of Legends - News List - An invitation from the Emperor!. On 14 June 2010, Jagex released a thread on the War of Legends Forums detailing its rules, locations, interface, and the combat mechanicsWar of Legends Forums - Announcements - Stronghold Update. On 21 July 2010, the stronghold battle time was changed from Thursdays 20:00 BST to Saturdays 20:00 GMTWar of Legends Forums - Announcements - Patch Notes 21/07/10. Locations :For coordinates and map see Stronghold Strongholds can be seen on the minimap as larger version of famous cities. Nine regions can contain up to three strongholds. The map from the stronghold interface, shows controlled strongholds locations in yellow, hostile and neutral in red. Stages Application stage * Leader of alliance assigns an objective (target) ** Wait until after the end of the previous battle ** Set new objective before the next battle (Saturday, 12:00 GMT) * Members vote for which stronghold they wish to attack * Leader decides the final choice Strategy stage * Strategy is confirmed one hour before the battle (Saturday 19:00 GMT) * Objective is either to attack or defend (see Strategy) * Other alliances may choose to assist attacking alliances * War assistants may be appointed by leader * All legend, troops, and item donations must be completed by this stage (see Donations) Combat stage * Before battle starts, alliance(s) are assigned in order (see Combat) * Battle starts (Saturday 20:00 GMT) * Leader (or appointed war assistants) controls the battle * Battle ends when either side runs out of troops If you're the challenger, you need to win the first battle to continue fighting to the end. Rewards stage * Spoils of battle can be collected after the battle (see Rewards) * Rewards must be claimed before the next application stage (next Saturday, 12:00 GMT) Time * Application: Saturday 20:00 GMT – next Saturday 00:00 GMT * Strategy: Saturday 19:00 GMT (deadline) * Combat: Saturday 20:00 GMT – end of battle * Rewards: End of battle – next Saturday 00:00 GMT Donations Donations can be made to the alliance specifically for the stronghold battle. The donation button allows players to donate: * Legends: legends may be recalled to their cities at any time * Troops: a minimum of 100 troops; non-refundable * Items: non-refundable There are also specific Aid items which may be bought for JCredits or obtained in-game: * War Token: reward from the Divination Trigram * Soldier Token: research item in the alliance There is a red donation tab (Don.) on every tab. This can be accessed to make the donations. In addition, there is a donation history button (Check don.) within the Donation interface which may be used to see who in the alliance has made donations. Honour :For information about honour see Stronghold Interface * Information: Information about the alliance, the current target, and instructions on how the target is set * Strategy: Interface for setting targets to attack or defend * Armament: Legends and the troops they lead * Campsite: Legends and troops that have been donated by alliance members * Rewards: Items which can be obtained from honour points (see honour) * Rules: Explains the process by which a stronghold battle occurs There is a red donation button (Don.) on every tab. This can be accessed to donate troops, legends, and tokens to your alliance. Combat Multiple attacks on a stronghold When multiple alliances attack a stronghold, they must all fight in turn. The winner of the challengers for the stronghold will then battle the current defender of the stronghold, either another alliance or NPCs. * Alliance X owns a Stronghold * Alliances P, Q, R and S attack Alliance X's stronghold The fight would be as follows: Battle 1: * Alliance P versus Alliance Q (Winner: Alliance P) * Alliance R versus Alliance S (Winner: Alliance S) Battle 2: * Alliance P versus Alliance S (Winner: Alliance S) Battle 3: * Alliance S (winner of challengers) versus Alliance X (defender) Rewards :For a full detailed list of rewards and how to obtain them see Stronghold References Category:Mechanics